Her Twilight Fanboy
by NeedaBETA
Summary: Au where Soul and Maka are fanpeople. Soul and Maka both like each other but are way too shy to express their feelings. Soul uses his love for Twilight to reach out to Maka. Meanwhile Maka has recently become obsessed with Final Fantasy and is hard to pull away from her new found love. Ideas for future chapters are LOVED and DEARLY APPRECIATED! T to be safe.


Soul opened Maka's bedroom door, stared purposefully at her, made his way across the carpet and sat noisily. A pause, and a woody thump followed. Maka guessed

that was probably her New Moon.

"Hmph!" Maka, who'd been drilling away at her PlayStation controller, was distracted from Final Fantasy.

She watched grouchy Soul from the corner of her eye. In split-second decision, Maka exited her room, now at the fridge. Now carefully pouring milk from the fridge in

a hand painted blue lotus glass. She knew Soul was behind her, he'd made characteristic sock scuffs as he followed. Maka chugged the glass, wiping off her Italian

mustache, her insides chilly. She turned around, whipping a challenging finger at him.

"Final Fantasy for New Moon. You game?" Soul and Maka did this all the time. Not hesitating, Soul nodded, understanding exactly.

Maka grabbed a bag of recees and stickers from the freezer. Soul rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. For some reason, the stickers annoyed him. Maka plopped her stash on

the couch.

"So why did you borrow New Moon?" Soul settled on the lazy boy, watching Maka predictably retrieve a game controller and the Final Fantasy case holder to hold.

Now she settled on the couch. Soul tried to be casual, but actually he was embarrassed, as he tried to make it sound natural he'd asked to borrow the evidently chick flick

book from a girl he sort of found beautiful.

"I dunno. I guess it's too cold outside to do much." Soul hesitated, unsure if he should reveal himself.

Giving up, Soul said quietly, "My friend isn't talking."

"That sucks." Maka waited for Soul to explain.

Soul tried to fashion the words to not come out lame. Now he regretted bringing it up. But changing the subject would look too suspicious.

"So I got bored. Reading is really...accessible." He lied, lamely.

Maka deflated disappointingly. "Yeah, you're right."

Maka stared expectantly at Soul. Soul starred expectantly back.

"So?" She sighed, irritated.

Soul heaved a theatrical sigh, pushing his hair up on his forehead. It stood up straight on his head like horns. Maka giggled. Soul noticed, immediately flattening it, before

dropping his hand.

"I feel-I feel! Ugh!" He jumped up, pacing and gesturing and flexing like he was fighting some invisible force. "Bella's so self involved!"

Maka nodded dryly. "Uh-huh."

"And I'm telling you she get's upset to have her way. While Jacob is-is"

"Falling in love and offering her promises, like courting gifts?"

"Yeah! He's worried about her. She plays with his genuine concern to manipulate him." Maka made to join him in standing, but her foot caught a pillow and she fell face-forward toward the ground.

Diving forward, Soul just managed to grab her elbow. "You alright?"

Biting her lip, Maka smiled. She looked a little guilty, a lot happy.

Frowning Soul asked, "What?" "I wanted to see if I could manipulate your concern for me. I faked that trip. It totally worked."

Soul was betrayed. "All girls are the same!"

Maka winced, hurt. "Maybe she just really wanted to see people caring about her. After all the broken promises and betrayal and abandonment. Maybe she wanted to feel safe and loved. The worst thing she could have done was distrust all of humanity, hating and shutting everyone out. Bella Swan picked a different path. She decided to search out bits of love."

Soul absorbed this quietly, filing it away. She wanted to put a hand over her mouth. Soul went up to her, gazing in her eyes. It was quiet enough to hear a pen drop.

Maka blushed.

"Well?" Soul prodded.

"Well what?" Maka asked curiously.

Soul sighed, laid his hand on her hand -Maka's stomach melted like matzerela- and peeled off a frozen sticker with her fingers. With Maka's fingers he stamped it on

his head.

"Oh! Yeah, you did stand up and lose your cool." Maka tried not to laugh hysterically at the pink bunny prominent on his forehead.

She felt like insulation, all fluffy and warm.

"Now you." Soul bent toward her, reaching for the stickers in her right hand.

Maka felt like she'd been hit with a tiny cupid arrow. She stepped back. "What?"

"You're not getting away!" Soul said, half angry half joking. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He stuck a baby elephant on her head. Despite coming

directly out the freezer, it felt warm. Maka blew air in his eyes. Soul jumped, letting her hand go. Maka plopped back on the couch crossing her arms and legs,

promising herself not to stand up again. Soul rolled his eyes, thinking Maka was a sore loser.

"Anyway, I'll list them off. I'm surprised God didn't strike her dead for her blatant worshiping of Cullen. Every other page was about her sulking. Excuse me, I get

you're upset. Mrs. Meyer should compensate readers a dollar for every page Bella falls apart. She's really just compensating Bella's pain for the lack of material. I

don't get why all these guys like her, she doesn't have a life!"

Maka put a fire engine on Soul's cheek when he passed her. "That's two. You're out."

Soul sat without complaint.

"Okay, where to start. Where to start." Maka giggled, peeking at the Final Fantasy case.

That sort of frightened Soul.

"If boys were just as hot as they are in games." She crooned.

Soul narrowed his eyes.

"You should see Cloud in the movie. His big puppy dog look makes me want to touch his hair. Or kiss him. Whichever." Maka giggled, her eyes unfocused.

"Isn't that that blond porcupine Loud, who lies to his girlfriend about a gross infection on his arm, then tries to kill his ex-best friend?"

"Not 'Loud'. Cloud." Maka corrected.

"Whichever." Soul pouted.

"Oookaay." Maka decided switch the subject.

She fiddled with her controller nervously under Soul's glare. She couldn't fathom Soul's anger.

"Cloud and Sephiroth have a falling out. Before that, Cloud emulated Sephiroth. I can't imagine having to turn on someone, who I loved like a brother. Someone I

looked up to and tried to be like. Taking all that admiration and love and squelching it, replacing it with vengeance. It would feel so wrong."

Maka sighed, noticing Soul's frown. His eyes were fogging up, as he starred over her head. Soul's frown pulled down further. She'd upset him. Maybe she could cheer

him up.

"I have Eclipse, if you're not busy...?"

Soul blushed. Would it be unmanly if he admitted his favorite parts were *them* -Bella and Edward- together, falling over themselves in love? That he really enjoyed

New Moon, in spite of its ridiculousness? Because Bella had her Edward back in her arms? Maka smiled at Soul's funny look.

"The books get better the more Bella finds things she can't loose. What is she up to now? Renee, Charlie, Edward, The Cullens, Jacob, Forks...6?"

Soul glanced at Maka, realizing her hopeful expression.

"Having a twilight fanboy in you is the best, Soul." She glowed.

"O...kay?"

"Okay." Maka grinned.

"Okay." Maka and Soul repeated. They burst out laughing. Soul was sheepish. Maka bubbled.


End file.
